


Hotel on 75th Street

by AfrikanMenace



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Edgy Madison, F/M, Fooling The Goverment, Friendship, M/M, Manipulation, Modern AU, Sexual Tension, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, Thomas is the reason James has no girlfriend, Unrequited Love, Working At A Hotel, fake marriages, lying, supportive friends, various relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfrikanMenace/pseuds/AfrikanMenace
Summary: Working at a hotel has its own rewards. It has a way of bringing people together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Still haven't seen the play.

James flossed the food from between the teeth of a fork, with a deep sign he wondered how his life turned out this way. His plan was to graduate college and start working as a Policy Analyst, but there was a wrench thrown into his elaborate plan. That wrench was his closest friend Thomas Jefferson. With a few choice words and heavy amounts of persuasion, this friend was able to convince James Madison to put his future on hold and work at some snobby hotel in New York where his responsibilities ranged from being a desk clerk all the way to being a glorified busboy in the hotel’s restaurant. With all the downsides to the job James could only think of one positive outcome; he was with his best friend. The other staff wasn’t bad either - they could be a bit too rowdy for Madison’s liking but so was Thomas.

Thomas was manageable with his childish antics.

 

“So I fucked Hamilton.”

“Thomas….”

James sighed as he kept cleaning the stubborn cutlery.

“Thomas why do you feel the need to share your sexual adventures with me?”

Thomas shrugged before continuing with his story.

“We stared at each other for a second, there was an empty suite open and it just happened.”

James put down the fork he had been cleaning and cleared his throat.

“You okay Jemmy?”  Thomas jumped from the counter and softly patted his friend’s back.

“I’m fine, thank you.”

Thomas stared at his friend for a few seconds to be sure his coughing fit ended before he continued their conversation.

“Oh, that rich couple finally checked out of their suite, a few of us were going to have a small party.”

“I planed on watching the political debate between John Adams and George III with Burr.”

Thomas was not expecting this answer; _was James really picking that boring parrot over him?_

“Ha, sounds more like a date.”

“I’m not a calendar.”

“What do you mean?”

“A calendar has dates, I don’t.”

“Jesus James.” Thomas grunted, running his hand through his afro. His friend always seems to stay stuck on self loathing jokes.

 

James finished his busboy duties as he continues to converse with his tall caramel friend. At some point Jefferson stopped badgering James about the party and instead invited him back to his apartment to hangout with him….stay with him. Thomas told himself it was because they were bros and Burr would just make it awkward. Burr was probably an alright guy, but he was a bit too plain for Thomas’s liking. He’s hard to read, the only real fact that Jefferson knew about the man was his name- and even that was a bit sketchy.

He watched James mop the floors getting-rid of any extra water. Thomas furrowed his eyebrows, what if this Madison Burr thing became a ritual? Was this James way of getting rid of him? If he didn’t have James; who would Thomas hang out with? Lafeyette and his group of friends?

 

“James do you think I’m pretty.”

Thomas adjusted himself against a container that could support him in the silver kitchen. James signed.

“Yes Thomas you are prettiest girl in all of the kingdom.”

Jefferson smirked; James was still his...his best friend.

“Are you and Mulligan by any chance related?”

“No why do you ask.” James put the cleaning utilities away and started moving toward the company’s locker-room for the employees.

“You two look alike.”

“I don’t see the resemblances.” James put on his windbreaker and locked his locker.

 

When the two gentlemen exited out of the hotel- for once they walked opposite ways. Usually Thomas would walk Madison home and lounge around his apartment for a few days. James knew why. Since childhood they both had developed an unspoken bond. Thomas shuttered at the idea of breaking away from their normal routine.

“James wait up!” Thomas ran after James; he didn’t want to be alone tonight.

 

\-----

 

Hamilton laid on the bed, drinking straight from the wine bottle. His life was a mess and he didn’t know what to do.

“I take it you are Eliza got back together.” Laurens says coming back into the suite with clean sheets.

Alex could answer that question in seven million different ways, but he settled on a simple ‘no’.

Elizabeth Schuyler, his long term girlfriend! He cared about her, yet he could never tell her that he loved her. How could you give someone your heart, when others had it as well?

 

“Oh then where did neck bruise come from?” John asked, setting the clean white sheets on the dresser.

“Jefferson.”

John took a second to digest his friend’s words. Didn’t the two hate one another? They argued and fought like they were sworn enemies, but apparently Laurens had been misinformed.

“It wasn’t anything serious- it was just a good distraction.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laruens to the rescue

Burr shivered at the cold, he left Madison’s apartment and the temperature seemed to drop lower than what the forecast had predicted. Between both political parties, Burr kept a neutral look. While both politicians made good points- he decided to keep his comments to himself unlike the 3rd wheel who decided to invite himself to the viewing.

 

It has been a year since his wife Theodosia passed away right as Theodosia was born. The day was bittersweet, he had gained a beautiful little girl but lost the love of his life. There had been a shining light on Burr’s misfortune, he was a law student who still had 1 year before he would be able to graduate and take the Bar exam. You could imagine going to school and taking care of a child would not be an easy task; especially not on one’s wallet. Looking for a job that would help pay off some student loan debt but still not have excoriating hours; the man still wanted to be in his daughter’s life.

 

Thank God for the Schuyler sisters, Eliza offered Burr a job at her father’s hotel as a concierge, Peggy would baby sit Theodosia and Angelica could give them a discount on a suite until Burr was financially stable. It was a pretty good deal; he didn't want his precious daughter feel like he abandoned her. No, he would work harder for her! He wanted to give her a future where she could have EVERYTHING she set her eyes on. So what if he had to deal with few old college friends, so what if he had to deal with Alexander’s tomfoolery. Ugh, Aaron gave himself a headache when that named popped up in his head. Some of the things that Alexander was able to get away with was just demented. The hotel manager always seems to turn a blind eye to Hamilton’s antics because he favorite the young man- as if that was his son. It was whatever, the sooner Burr could complete his work- the sooner he could hurry and move on with his life.

 

Latching on to the silver handles at night causes a bit of a challenge. It was really a cold night and the wind didn’t make it any easier. Heat hit Burr in the face the moment he stepped in the building. Step one was complete now he had to get his pride and joy, put her down in her crib and then go to bed himself. He requested an elevator, to go to the floor he knew where Peggy Schuyler lived.

‘Floor 705’ he would tell himself. He would only need to be going up 5 floors to reach the 7th.

The process was slow, but Burr didn’t mind. He enjoyed the slow transitions. Once the heavy elevator doors open a loud war cry rang through the halls.

 

“HERECULES MULLIGAN”

 

A buff looking guy yelled as he pushed a cart full of sheets and a man who sat on top of the linen going full speed. Burr tried his best not to be noticed by the men. They were pretty alright guys but they were exhausting to deal with.

 

“LIBERTÈ!!!!” A man with a French accent screams while in the cart.

 

Lafayette held 3 bottles of alcohol as his best friend? Dank friend. Navigated through the halls looking for the expensive suite that they were going to drink their selves silly in. Alexander and John should already be there setting everything up. Nothing could possibly go wrong, right? That’s what Lafayette wanted to tell himself. But it wasn’t alright- he was going to have to go back to France in 3 weeks. He tried reapplying for his visa, but it was denied. He loved France of course but he also enjoyed living in the USA where his friends were. He couldn't restart his entire life all over again, making new friends- it was a scary idea.  America was his home; he was more American than anyone! He had to think of something, and something fast he refused to get deported for something as stupid as an expired visa. _He couldn’t leave the person he loved._ There were a few loopholes that might work to keep him in the country, it was a high risk gamble with a hefty jail time dangling over his head if it was proven to be a sham. It was still worth it; he was a brave man who feared no man!

 

John grabbed the bottle from Alexander’s hand, for two reasons only. One was to get his friend to cheer up and the other was to get wasted. What little buzz Laurens got was soon gone when Hamilton spoke again.

 

“Eliza said she’s pregnant.”

 

“So…what is she going to do with the child?”

 

Alexander paused for a second.

 

“She wants to keep it, and I want to keep it aswell –but.”

 

“But?” Laurens repeated.

 

“Any child of mine should have both parents in their life. It wouldn’t be fair for them.”

 

 

Laurens reached rubbed his friend’s shoulder for reassurance. He knew where he was coming from, Alexander never knew his own parents and it really messed him up. It was nothing but grace when George Washington; their manager took him under his wing and treated him as a son. Mrs. Washington gave him the motherly love that he never gotten from his own mother. If you could take anything out of this, it would be there is always a silver lining in every cloud. Or some shit like that- Laurens wasn’t a poet.

 

“Maybe you and Eliza could work something out?”

 

“I tried to talk to her but she just ignores my calls.” Alex sighed. “What I wouldn’t do to hear her voice one more time and see her pretty…..black eyes, Again.”

 

 

Alexander’s phone rang, was this the heavens finally blessing him with his wish?

“ELIZA??” He said with hopefulness.

 

“What? No bro IT’S HERCULES MULLIGAN!” The other yelled over the phone. “Where is the party happening?”

 

Hamilton tossed his phone over to Laurens; assuming it didn't hit him in the head of course.

 

“Hello?” Laurens answered.

 

“JOHN BRAH!” The other greeted him in his loud tone. I got the french-fry and the booze! Where is this party happening?”

 

John looked over at Alexander for a second debating whether or not they should continue the party solely based on his friend mood.

 

“It’s been cancelled there is more pressing matters to attend to at the moment.” John explained. Thankfully his friend was very understanding.

“Handle your business brah!”

 

“Thanks bro!”

 

“No problem brah!”

 

“Bye brah!” Hercules squeaked out.

 

Laurens just hung up at that point feeling as if the conversation was just going to be a string of bros and brahs. Alexander muttered with an arm draped over his eyes.

“Why did you cancel?”

 

“Because.” Laurens said with a heavy heart. “We are going to get you and Eliza back together.”

 

Alexander sat up from his depressed state and looked at Laurens in the eye. He was always up for his friend’s well plans no matter what they were.

“You have my attention.”

 

“Great this is what you are going to do.” Laurens begins explaining his plan and discussing what Alexander needs to do to win Eliza’s heart back. This would kill him a little inside, but his friend’s happiness was priceless.

 

 

Laurens and Lafayette sat at the hotel bar drinking from their own bottles of alcohol they brought in after the party had been cancelled.

 

“Then what happened mon amie?” Lafayette asked after swinging another sip.

 

Laurens spun around in his barstool and looked up.

“She agreed to talk to him tomorrow morning over breakfast with Angelica supervising.”

 

Lafayette chuckles- it was a miracle how Laurens was able to get a foolish plan to work without a hitch. The man was a great problem solver; truly the French man admired his friend. Lafayette’s face froze; in a quick action his slammed his bottle of booze down on the counter and reached out for John’s unused hand.

 

“Mon amie- please marry me. I need you more than ever.”

 

Laurens was waiting to hear anything that this was a sign of Lafayette’s weird humor like a follow question or anything, then a hardy laugh on explaining why it was a funny joke and he was only kidding- but it never came.

 

“ _What do you say, oui?”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How James and Thomas became friends, Lafayatte and Laurens get married and Hercules being Hercules

Hamilton sat at a reserved table.

Laurens pulled some strings to make sure that Hamilton, Eliza and Angelica had the best seating in the house. It was suppose to be a simple casual event; yet Hamilton wore his best suit- by best it was a combination of; a white dress shirt, Hercules’s blazer and a pair of jeans he found at old navy. He looked like an adult enough. Hamilton twiddled his thumbs- this was so nerve racking. Everybody that passed by his table, Alexander was hyper focused on each individual who dare step in his line of sight. While watching the hotel patrons walk around the restaurant portion; Hamilton noticed something. A man with an afro, fake glasses and an orange poncho on sitting alone at a table. Everything in Alexander’s mind told him to ignore the poorly disguised Thomas Jefferson.

 

 

His curiosity got the best of him.

 

Thomas glared at the couple chuckling over their lunch.

 

Trying to describe the relationship between Thomas Jefferson and James Madison was hard. Thomas met James twice in his life. Once in elementary school. While other kids were running around playing tag, one kid threaten to run over James with a toy electric car if he didn't move out of the way. James laid in the boy’s path, unfazed. This just egged the boy on. Back then Thomas just thought the kid was weird. He did whatever he could to avoid the boy. It was like that for years until they finally spoke in high school. They were forced to work together on a senior project along with two other seniors. Both teens decided to based their project on how the government had too much control, both shared the similar views on the topic and in turn bounded for a brief period of time. Once the project was completed and he was allowed hold is high school diploma- Thomas left America to go to France for the summer – only keeping in touch with a selected few; James was not one of them.

 

As by fate, both met again in college during their sophomore year. Thomas was trying to sneak passed their RA’s door; trying not to look too drunk. He flopped down on the lobby’s couch to catch his baring. His drunken state was a force to be reckon with. His ears still banged with club music so much that he didn’t hear a yelp coming from the body inhabiting the sofa. James pushed Thomas off of him, while wheezing like a smoker. Thomas tried to calm James down by patting his back repeatedly, begging him to stop so he wouldn’t signal their RA. Once everything was settled James explained why he was on the couch; his roommate was snoring too loud and James had a test at 8am. He was determined to pass the test he studied for in advanced; he failed.  He fell a sleep on the test, when time was up he gave his professor a drool stained test. Who caused this?

 

 Thomas Jefferson. The drunken Jefferson kept Madison up all night by asking him idiotic questions like; why was he so short, where did he know him from, where was he from, etc. Later in the evening Thomas asked James how his test went when they locked eyes for a brief moment. The small man just ignored him and went on with his life. It could’ve ended there – but Thomas thrived too much on attention and continuously annoyed Madison, until he was given the attention he demanded. Some how in all of that they became friends.

 

Once the next semester started the two decided they could move to an on campus apartment and be roommates. James would be able to have his own room and Thomas could get shit face as much as he wanted. It was a win-win. James did come with an ulterior motive. He kept Thomas up all night by asking him to do stupid chores that really could’ve be forgotten about just so he could fail a quiz. But the two were ultimately inseparable; they lived together, ate together, watched TV together, read together, studied together the works.

 

James admitted earlier into their friendship that Thomas was his first real friend, he almost went as far as to call him his best friend. Whenever Thomas came stumbling home from a long night of drinking and partying with his actual best friend; John Adams. James was there to help lead him back to his respected room to make sure he did not sleep on the cold floor. James would stay up past his bedtime to help Thomas study for an exam; replace the word study with cram because he failed to study the material on time. Even when Thomas’s ego may have taken a beating; James was there with his dry humor and macaroni.  

 

 In the beginning of the Fall Semester, Things started changing for Thomas, this is when he met this beautiful woman. He and her shared a general education class.  What made her stick out among the rest? She saw through Thomas’s façade. She had his heart; they agreed to get married right after college. When vacation break approached Thomas took her to exotic places like; France in the Spring and Italy in the Summer. Their relationship was flawless; both fed off of each other’s hyper energy. When she left it really did mess him up. Some point in time she just started to lose interest in Thomas; she was unsatisfied. She ignored his text, calls, no matter what he did there was no getting through to her. She cut all forms of communication. Then one day she just disappeared from his life. Depression crashed into the junior criminal law student hard. Instead of going to class and trying to stop thinking about Martha, he just laid in his room and drank his expensive wine; mumbling her name repeatedly. He told himself that chanting her name like a prayer might bring her back.

 

No such luck.

 

 While Thomas was destroying himself physically, where was his roommate? The two were suppose to be friends, yet when Thomas needed someone the most James was nowhere to be found. After all Thomas had done for James- getting him an internship, helped him meet important people to secure him a comfy job, skipping his classes to tend to James when he was ill, HELL HE WAS EVEN PAYING FOR THEIR APARTMENT. Was James like Martha? Just using him for what he has? This could have been the alcohol talking. He had never asked anything in return when he did something nice for his friends. But now he was feeling extra petty and James was going to hear him.

 

It was 11pm, where was that bastard? Their door unlocked, Jefferson was ready to erupt.

“Here is your term paper.” James started with.

 

“What?” Thomas stuttered, still being under the influence.

 

“For your class, the paper that was 80 percent of your grade, I know you’ve been dealing with the loss of Martha so I finished your paper for you.”

 

“..  But.”

 

“I followed the directions on the syllabus, just make sure you turn it in tomorrow at 10am.”  James handed Thomas a 45-page essay and walked to his room yawning and slightly coughing.

 

 

Thomas fell on his knees- every insult vanished. So James had been helping him? This didn’t make sense.

Thomas could’ve just waited until the morning when he was a bit soberer and level headed to ask questions- but fuck that. Thomas burst open James’s door; startling the pudgy male.

 

“WHY DID YOU DO THIS?”

 

“Jesus Christ Thomas!” James violently open his eyes, grabbing his chest.

 

“WHY DID YOU WRITE MY PAPER!” Thomas yelled like a drunken toddler.

 

“For fuck sake, because you need to pass this class to graduate and you couldn't afford to get anything below a C. Now let me go to sleep!” James huffed pulling his blanket over his head- signifying he was doe with the conversation.

 

Thomas straddled James’s blanketed lap not happy with that answer. “But you didn’t have to do this, if they find out this isn’t my paper you could.” Thomas took a pause to burp.  “You could get expelled for cheating.”

 

“I saw how torn up you were about Martha okay, I felt bad, and I didn’t know how to approach you properly OKAY? You were just sad and I didn't know what to do and thought you needed space or something!” Madison yelled, his patience broke a bit.

 

Thomas started at the blanket covered James. “You didn’t have to yell.” He puffed.

 

Either his answer was good enough for Thomas, or the alcohol was finally taking its toll on Thomas’s worn out body and flopped down resting on top of a trapped Madison. James groaned trying to maneuver his way out of his bed- opting to just sleep ground, but Thomas’s grip held James in place.

 

“Just stay here, just for tonight.” Thomas muttered. James signed deciding that fighting against the drunken male was pointless. The night would’ve ended there but Thomas shifted in the small bed and poured his half bottle of wine on James’s bed sheets.

 

James did get better with opening up, trying to be more available through his words along with his actions. James even started to open up, discussing parts of himself that he was not willing to share with any living human.

Thomas was able to help break down James’s guarded wall.

 

 

There was a joke that went a bit too far, even Thomas could admit that. Sometime during their 4th year, both Thomas and James were sitting on the couch talking about their work load.

 

“By the way, why did you come in so late last night? Don’t you have class at 10?”

 

“You know that grad student Hazel? She was in charge of grading our philosophy papers.”

 

“I do recall her; why do you ask?” James spoke sipping his coffee.

 

Thomas gave a sly grin. “I fucked her last night.”  

 

James coughed in his coffee. The liquid went down the wrong path and in turn straggled James.

 

“Are you crazy? You can’t do that! She could lose her job!”

 

“Well just don’t tell anyone and she won’t.” Thomas spoke as he feasted on his microwavable mac and cheese.

 

“But if you’re interested Jemmy, I would be more than happy to reenact last night with you.”

 

James grew red and said no in his deep voice. Thomas was unpleased with that answer, not knowing why.

 

“I have to get going to class, make sure you don't spill noodles on the floor again.”

 

Thomas waved him off, spilling macaroni noodles on the carpet by mistake. 

 

As planned Thomas graduated on time with a Criminal justice degree, but James was not allowed to graduate with him. Some stupid policy kept James back for an extra semester. Apparently he forgot to take a class that retained toward his Political science degree. It caused the two to separate once again. Instead of Thomas going to France like he planned he decided to just move into an apartment that was in downtown New York. The night light was amazing! Picking up random women and men to fill the void in his life seem to work for him. Best part was he was not too far from  James.

 

But what could he do when James was in class, sexual activities didn’t feel the deep void in his life that was consuming him endlessly and there was nothing good on television? He didn’t want to start adulting right now he would rather just indulge himself in a life of little responsibility and fun activities. In due time he would be a lawyer and be a responsible grown up, probably owning his own law firm.

But not today.

 

So he applied to for a hotel waiter. He had a great smile and a strong southern accent that made him a bit irresistible. He was charming person what could he say. Really the only reason he decided to work at the hotel was to get into Angelica Schuyler’s panties- but that’s a story for another day. 

 

Eventually James graduated, it was about time! He tried to convince James that they should be roommates again, James was not on board with that idea. While Thomas was creating a whole future for James and him, James had his own plans in mind. He wanted to move back to Virginia and start working right away. It took some hardcore convincing and maybe some shameless begging on Thomas’s part to get James to stay in New York for a bit longer. It still did not sway James’s opinion on living with his friend. Where Thomas’s apartment located at caused too many problems for James, everything about the area triggered his allergies so he decided to get his own a few blocks away. He refused to take a dime of Thomas’s money and paid for it himself- just more loans he would pay back when it was all said in done. Later Thomas may have mentioned he should get a job working at the ‘Schuyler Inn’ as a busboy.

 

James told Thomas to fuck off, until a long delay shows that Thomas was being serious. Which pissed him off even more. By divine grace itself James agreed and got the job, of course he would! It was a perfect fit for him.

 

 

So why was he not in the back of the kitchen washing dishes and instead talking to this woman. Thomas glared at the two until someone invited themselves to his table. 

 

“What do you want Hamilton?”  Thomas spoke from the side of his mouth.

 

“Why are you dressed like a 1970s failed porn actor? Did your daddy finally cut you off.” Hamilton pressed on making sure to got his insult in as soon as possible.

 

“Can you go away I’m busy.” Thomas growled shooing the immigrant.

 

“You’re busy spying on James and that woman? That is a bit perverted even on your part Jefferson. What are you getting out of this? ”

 

Thomas put a bit of bass in his voice. “Go away.” He demanded.

 

Hamilton never had seen Jefferson look so intense. Behind those stupid looking glasses there had to be a mastermind plotting something up. A waiter brought a beautiful bouquet to James’s table. Both smiled; not understanding what was going on. The moment the flowers were laid given to the woman; James broke out into a sneezing fit. His eyes were watering, nose was runny and his coughs were hard.

 

James had excused himself and walked to the back trying to get away from whatever caused his many of allergies to flare up. Hamilton looked back at Jefferson to ask why he wasn’t going to go help his friend until he saw that shit eating smirk.

 

It didn't take a scientist to connect the dots. “You!” Hamilton laughed.

“Sabotaging your own friend that’s low Jefferson even for you.”

 

Thomas played it off, dismissing any claims.

 

“I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

 

 

“Now if you would excuse me.” Jefferson got up from the table comforting the woman James was with. He said a few lines to get her to agree to take go out with him and leave Madison at a table alone.

 

 

 

 

“Then what happened?” Hercules asked while sewing up the hole in his blazer.

 

 

 

“Madison came back and he just looked around for 2 hours waiting for his date to come back, after a while Jefferson changed out of his fake outfit and collected James, telling him that she wasn’t the one.”

Alexander paused for a second to catch his breath.

 

“In the evening he pulled me a side and warned me not to discuss what I saw with anybody.”

 

 

“You’re telling us though.” Laurens called out, removing his work uniform.

 

“That’s why it is even more funnier. So you all would know why!” 

 

Laurens was never one to say no to black mail but he had too much on his mind at the moment to really listen to Alexander.

 

“How did the brunch between you and Eliza go?” 

 

“She agreed to give me another chance thanks to you! Only problem was -.” Hamilton coughed “Angelica threaten to castrate me if I mess up again.”

 

“What is this mean to castrate?” Lafayette asked laying upside down on a bed.  Hercules pulled him aside and explained it to him in detail. His face fell to a painful expression.

 

Hercules went back suturing up his high school blazer. “So everything worked out for the better! I LOVE HAPPY ENDINGS.”

 

Laurens laughed awkwardly, if only he could agree. Lafayette begged Laurens not to mention the ordeal he was going through. He did not want any of his friends to worry. Laurens at some point felt honored that Lafayette confined in him and trusted him so dearly. Too bad if they got caught they would be in jail. After Lafayette had initially proposed to Laurens. Bringing up the idea of marriage Laurens was quick to shut him down. John knew his friend- Lafayette had more interest in their manager; George Washington than him.

 

“No.” Laurens told him that night where they got drunk together.

Lafayette clung to John’s leg begging him in his French tone.

“S’il te plaît j’ai besoin de toi ! »

 

“English?”

“They want to deport me _mon amie_.”

 

“Just apply for another visa, there is no need for us to commit fraud.”

 

Lafayette jumbled between his French and English, creating incomplete phrases.

 

“I’ve tried as you say- countless times. Please if anyone can help it is you! I know your _gros cerveau_ can help!”

 

“My gross what?”

 

“Brain, big brain.” Lafayette spoke in English.

 

Laurens signed, he obviously wanted to help his friend but this was illegal.

 

“I’ve done the research no? All you need to do is sign a few papers! Just act like we are a big happy couple and you are not married to nobody else.”

 

The sarcastic side of Laurens wanted to come out, but Lafayette snapped back with missiles that shot his comment down fast.

 

“That means you can no longer drool over Monsieur Hamilton.”

 

“Touché you clever little French.” 

 

“Do not worry, I PRINTED OUT all the paper work all I need from you is a few signatures and that’s it.”

 

Laurens raised his eye brown. “That would be it?” He asked the hotel host.

 

“Oui, well not yet we have to go to a court house and actually get married.”

 

Lafayette followed Laurens directions on how to approach the situation. They made a television show out of people getting married before the 90 day time limit, so two friends could easily pull this off without getting into too much trouble right?

 

Wrong.

 

2 days after Lafayette summited documents applying for a marriage visa; that’s when the real trouble started.

 

As usual Lafayette greeted the new people who were entering the luxury inn. It was really a beautiful place- Lafayette’s admiration didn't last long until he noticed his hunky manager walked toward him. Was this the day that George would whisper sweet nothings in the French man’s ear and calls his name in the heavenly way he only imagined in in his dreams.

 

“Lafayette this man would like to talk to you.” George spoke, his board shoulders caused the other man that was standing beside him look like he was non-existence. One side of his head was shaved while the other fell close down to his cheek. His eyes looked dead.

 

“Are you Marquis De La fayette.”

 

The way this man spoke his name made him feel disgusted. His name meant royalty and if they were back in his country in old times they would fight to the death!

 

“Yes, that is I.”

 

“I am Charles Lee from Department of Immigration and I need to talk to you and your husband, Laurens John.”

 

George looked taken back by this, he had no idea two members of his staff had been married. He told himself that he would need to start making mental notes to avoid any awkwardness in the future. As if God was blessing Lafayette right there or mocking. One John Laurens happen  to walk in the lobby talking to his friend/ hotel clerk; Alexander Hamilton.

 

“ _L’amor de ma vie!”_ Lafayette yelled; somehow jumping over the desk, not knocking down anything in his leaping path. He ignored the confused look Alexander was giving him and grabbed Laurens by hand and gently kissing it.

 

“This nice man wants to have a talk with us my dear husband.”  Laurens knew something like this was bound to happen so his reaction was pretty stable. That could not be said the same for Alexander. His jaw hit the ground.

 

“Wait husband?” Before Alexander could even question this sham of a union, Laurens stepped on his foot to keep him quiet.”

 

Charles held his hand out, waiting for the other male to grab it. There was something in this man’s eye that made Laurens feel suspicious, but being the gentleman he was he grabbed the hand and shook it. Probably harder than he needed to.

 

Alexander stammered with his words. “What the hell is going on here?”

**Author's Note:**

> I read all of the rated E/M stories related to Jefferson and Madison, even while I was at work.


End file.
